1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a camera module having various capturing directions.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. To support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals, many efforts are made. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
In recent time, developments of a camera which can be used by being detached from or operably attached to a terminal body and a gimbal supporting the camera are actively conducted. The related art camera gimbal has problems that different arms for rotating a mounted camera interfere with a viewing angle of the camera while they are rotated and sometimes collide with each other. Also, due to an installation space of such different anus of the gimbal, an entire volume of the camera module disadvantageously increases.